Modern and comfortable vehicle seats increasingly require insert or attached parts such as fans, heating units and other air conditioning units (e.g., cooling loops) for proper climate control of the seat. If necessary, other components can be attached, such as seat recognition systems, acceleration sensors for airbag units, actuators as power transmission means and the like. It has already been suggested that speakers be integrated into the padding foam parts especially in the region of the headrests.
In all these solutions, generally recesses are cut into the already produced foam part, in a size corresponding to the installation size of the component as an insert part. To fasten the insert part in the foam, generally a special plastic cement is used which captively connects the insert part to the foam. For dismounting of the insert part from the foam, for example, to replace it with a new device in case of maintenance, separation, is possible only destructively, in which generally large parts of the foam material are torn out at the same time. This tearing results in the new installation becoming a problem. The plastic adhesives are often objectionable in processing so that the corresponding exhaust systems must be provided which in turn increase production costs.